Breaking in the World's Hero
by Princess Turk
Summary: Written for weekly fic challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy. Hard Yaoi. The remnants show Cloud who the true hero of the world is. Cloud/Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo/Sephiroth. Lemon, ahoy! Complete.


**One-shot/PWP. Written for weekly challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy [Week #5: Trigasm!]. Cloud gets tied up by the remnants, and they show him who the real hero is. Quick sex, just like all my other lemons.  
**

**WARNING: Oral, anal, rimming, toe-sucking, language, blood.  
**

**I do not own the characters, nor do I plan to make money from this story; it's just for fun.  
**

* * *

"He's our big brother," Kadaj said, nodding toward Cloud with a grin. Loz chuckled and let out a soft, sensual groan.

"Should we see just how _big_ he is?" Yazoo said.

"Yeah!" Kadaj exclaimed. He swayed slowly over to Cloud and tugged on the ropes that kept him tied to the church bench. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" he said, letting out a snicker. "I hope these ropes will hold. I must say, you're quite a strong man. Luckily, all it takes is a threat to your so-called family to get you to listen to us."

"They _are_ my family, Kadaj," Cloud said, straining against the ropes. He gasped when he looked at his wrists. They were bleeding, the ropes cutting into his flesh. Kadaj ran a finger smoothly across his cheek.

"You're such a precious little one," Kadaj whispered, then bent down and licked the skin where his finger had traced over. Kadaj could taste the sweat that had lightly coated Cloud's face. The taste drove him mad. He knelt on one knee and threw a glance at Yazoo. "Help me with his boots," he said, then began to work on getting Cloud's pants undone. Yazoo knelt down beside Kadaj and began to pull one boot off.

Cloud didn't wear socks.

Yazoo tilted his head and moaned, chucking the boot aside and running his hands across Cloud's foot. It was warm and soft - and surprisingly clean - just as Yazoo had expected it to be. He leaned down and ran his lips across the top of Cloud's foot, then looked up at the blond as he lowered his mouth over the toes. He took three of them in his mouth and worked his tongue around them, working his way between them and sucking them, imagining that he was sucking off his brother Loz.

Loz had been mostly silent the whole time, but now that he watched Yazoo going down on Cloud's toes and working that soft mouth of his, his knees began to feel weak. He made his way over to Yazoo and knelt down, placing his hands against the warm leather of Yazoo's pants. He gently grasped Yazoo's ass and kneaded it with his hands, moaning softly under his breath. He snaked a hand around to Yazoo's crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Yazoo moaned around Cloud's toes and pushed forward into Loz's hand.

Kadaj had made his way inside of Cloud's pants, and his hand wrapped around the soft flesh. "You're getting your toes sucked, and you're not even hard yet?" he mused. Cloud saw a flash of deviance in Kadaj's cat-like eyes and struggled against his ropes once more as he watched Kadaj lower his head and felt his pants slip down to his knees.

As Kadaj wrapped his lips around Cloud's soft cock, Cloud had to admit to himself that it did feel good. He found himself moaning softly as he became hard, his swelling flesh slowly filling up Kadaj's mouth. He knew this was wrong, and he knew that he was being held here against his own will… but not even_ Tifa_ could suck cock the way Kadaj did. He found his head rolling back to rest on the back of the bench, the wood hard against his neck. "You _are _big, big brother," Kadaj said to him.

"Yazoo, let me fuck you, pretty," Loz purred to Yazoo. Yazoo gave Cloud's toes one final slurp and stood up. He peeled off his tight leather clothing and knelt back down on the floor to have a go at Cloud's toes once more. Now, he had the other boot off and had completely pulled down Cloud's pants. They were tossed aside like unwanted garbage, and Yazoo busied himself on working on the other toes, his ass slightly raised up for Loz to take him whenever the short-haired man wished to.

Loz didn't waste any time whatsoever. Grasping Yazoo's ass cheeks and spreading them apart as wide as they would go, he hunkered down on the floor of the church and let his tongue do the teasing. He swirled it around Yazoo's tight hole then delved it in, making Yazoo cry out beneath him around Cloud's toes. Loz groaned and thrust his tongue in and out. "Just _fuck_ me, Loz!" Yazoo shouted between moans. Loz smiled and sat down cross-legged on the floor, pulling Yazoo toward his lap. He brought Yazoo down hard onto his cock and Yazoo began to ride him, alternating between moaning and still sucking on Cloud's toes.

"S-so good," Loz moaned, biting his lip and staring at Kadaj still sucking Cloud off. He took in the look of resign in Cloud's face, his expression mixed with lust and contentment at the same time. Loz bounced Yazoo on his lap, making sure to fill him completely with each upward thrust.

Yazoo felt Cloud's toes curl inside of his mouth and knew the blond probably wouldn't last too much longer. He reached into Kadaj's pants and began to stroke him as quickly as he could, his hand rubbing against the tight leather and making it squelch. Kadaj moaned around Cloud's cock and took him deeply down his throat. Cloud cried out, his body shaking, as he suddenly came inside of Kadaj's hot mouth. Kadaj swallowed almost obediently, making sure to gather every sweet drop. It would be a shame for the hero of the world's cum to go to waste and end up on the church bench.

He let Cloud relax for a moment, then leaned over and started working on the ropes that bound Cloud to the bench. "If I untie you, will you fight back?" he asked smoothly. Cloud shook his head and groaned as the ropes were released. Kadaj helped him stand up and sat himself down on the bench. "Ride me, big brother," he said, grasping onto Cloud's hips and turning him backward. Cloud moaned and began to lower himself down onto Kadaj's cock, his back facing the remnant. He was dripping wet from Kadaj's saliva that had pooled around his asshole, and entry was easy. He breathed a sigh of relief and Kadaj licked a trail of blood on Cloud's arm that had come from his tied-up wrist. "Mmm," he moaned. "_You have an exquisite taste, Cloud_."

The last line made Cloud freeze up instantly. He would know that voice anywhere. Looking back at Kadaj, he shouted out in surprise when he saw that Kadaj had somehow turned into Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Sephiroth said in a dark, seductive voice. Cloud began to struggle and tried to raise himself off of Sephiroth's cock, but was met with resistance as Sephiroth held him down firmly. "Just relax, Cloud. I'm going to take good care of you," he said, and began to thrust harshly into the blond. Loz and Yazoo snickered. They had known it was coming. After all, they were all just remnants, but Kadaj had the true power to transform into Sephiroth himself.

The spirit turned to flesh, the flesh turned into a fuck. The fuck would eventually turn into a mind-blowing orgasm, and Sephiroth knew it. He did what he had to do in order to drive himself to the edge, and that meant pounding into Cloud without remorse. He hoped the petite hero could hold on.

_Ah, fuck yes. Move it up and down, around and around. Balls-deep and ready to blow_, Sephiroth thought to himself. Cloud was tight and hot, and he was moaning like the bitch that Sephiroth knew he was. He would show Cloud who the real hero was. Somehow, Cloud had resigned himself to his fate once more, and he was letting Sephiroth completely have control. _So good, Cloud. It feels so good to fuck the world's so-called hero._

Below them on the floor, Loz cried out and slapped Yazoo hard on the ass as he came. "Such a dirty fuck, Yazoo! You are such a bad, bad kitty!" Loz shouted. Yazoo nodded, then moaned and fisted his erection. "Oh, you like that? You want everyone to know what a nasty fuck you are, kitty?"

Yazoo moaned. "Loz, if you don't shut up, I'm going to shove my cock in your mouth and make you take it all," he said. Loz grabbed Yazoo by the hips and pulled him up roughly.

"You wanna say that again?"

"I said," Yazoo began, "That if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm going to make you suck me. We all know how much you like sucking cock, you fucking crybaby."

Loz growled and slapped Yazoo on the ass again, then smacked his hand away from his cock. He lowered his head and began to suck Yazoo hard and fast. A mere minute later, Yazoo was shouting out his release and filling Loz's mouth with his cum, his hand fisted tightly around the short crop of Loz's hair. "Who's the dirty fuck now, hmm?" Yazoo said, a smirk on his face. "You have cum dribbling down your chin. Is that not dirty?"

Loz rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned his attention to their big brother getting fucked by Sephiroth. It was rough, and they could tell that Cloud was close to losing stamina. When Sephiroth finally growled and came, he bit into Cloud's bare shoulder, making him bleed. He shoved Cloud off of him and laid him down on the bench. Standing up, Sephiroth said, "Who's the hero now, Cloud?"

Kadaj finally turned back into his own appearance, and the three remnants dressed themselves and left Cloud cold and bleeding on the bench. With a last look, Kadaj grinned and said, "We'll be back, big brother. This was just a sneak peek."

Cloud wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, much less to the remnants, that he certainly hoped so.


End file.
